


kinktober 2019: #21 - edging

by scriveyner (trismegistus)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Edging, Kinktober, M/M, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/scriveyner
Summary: “I thought the fae had a thing about numbers,” Shiro said thoughtfully. “Always counting.”





	kinktober 2019: #21 - edging

“What number is that?” Shiro asked mildly, backing off Lance’s cock with a last, teasing lick. Lance made no noise that could be applied as a response, just something garbled and slightly pained, his palm pressed to his forehead and eyes screwed shut. He had melted into a Lance-sized puddle on the couch with Shiro kneeling between his spread legs, and now Shiro sensed that he probably wouldn’t get anything coherent out of his husband for a while, at least. “C’mon, Lance,” he said, and stroked his finger along the underside of Lance’s chin slowly, invitingly. “I know you know.”   
  
“Even if I knew,” Lance said, chest heaving, “I wouldn’t say. You’d just do…” he trailed off like he’d punctuated that thought with a gesture, but the gesture never came and Shiro switched gears, running his finger now up the underside of Lance’s dripping cock, catching the cum pearling at the slit. Lance stuttered and revealed one blue eye peeking from between his fingers, in time to watch Shiro lick the fluid from his thumb.  
  
“I thought the fae had a thing about numbers,” Shiro said thoughtfully. “Always counting.”  
  
“Not a fucking brownie or clurichaun or shit,” Lance mumbled. “Selkies don’t do that, Shiro, _fuck-_”  
  
Shiro squeezed his cock again, eyebrow raised, and watched Lance’s face work through all of it. “_Seven_,” Lance gasped, finally, thumping his head back into the couch cushions, and Shiro laid his cheek on Lance’s bare thigh, watching him silently. “Fucking hell, Shiro, seven goddamn fucking times, are you gonna let me cum or _not-!?”_  
  
“Mm,” Shiro said, thoughtful. “Maybe.”  
  
_“Maybe?”_  
  
“Seems to me you haven’t asked nice enough yet.” Shiro stroked his cock slow and even, keeping the stimulation up enough to keep him rock hard but never quite enough to let him find his way over the edge. “I recall some kind of promise made, something about doing _whatever_ I asked you to…”  
  
“False contract,” Lance wheezed. “You’re my husband, doesn’t co-_fuck,_ _Shiro_-”  
  
“Good to know,” Shiro muttered, tapping the head of Lance’s cock with his index finger. “So then it’s all good if I just leave you like this and tell you you’re not allowed to touch yourself, right? You _have_ to do that if I command it?”  
  
“I really regret ever telling you anything about that.”  
  
“Good,” Shiro said, and got to his feet, stretching for a moment because he had been on his knees for too long. Lance’s cock was hard and dripping but true to his word he didn’t touch it, one hand stuffed against his mouth and the other gripping the back of the couch behind his head. “Stay.”  
  
Lance groaned and writhed but did as he was told, staying put on the couch and not touching himself. “Sadist,” Lance mumbled, head on the back of the couch, clearly listening intently as Shiro shuffled around the kitchen behind him. “If I had had _any_ idea…”  
  
“You wouldn’t have married me?” Shiro called, amused, because Lance liked to grumble as if he would change history in any way.  
  
“I would have tied you up first,” Lance rolled his head to look at Shiro as he walked back around the couch. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Nothing.” Shiro knelt between Lance’s cocked-open knees, inspecting his still-hard dick, and stroked it a few times just to make him squirm. Then he put something in his mouth that Lance couldn’t see, leaned in close and sucked Lance’s dick into his mouth.  
  
Lance nearly screamed, coming up form his languid position and wrapping his arms around Shiro’s head as Shiro held his hips down. There wasn’t a lot of room with both ice cubes and Lance’s cock in his mouth, but he didn’t have long to suck as Lance’s hips jerked twice and he went off like a pistol, causing Shiro to cough him out, spilling half-melted ice cubes and semen into Lance’s lap. “Fucking _fuck_-” Lance sobbed, arms wrapped around Shiro’s head still, not letting him up. “Shiro!”  
  
Shiro wormed his head free, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked at Lance’s panting form. “Well, that was a rousing success,” he said, and Lance thumped back against the couch, still shaking from his sudden, violent orgasm. Shiro picked up one of the half-melted cubes lying on Lance’s belly and ran it up the side of his drooling dick, watching Lance shudder again, moaning weakly. “Done already?”  
  
Lance let out a weak laugh, pushed one palm into his eye, and kicked Shiro in the shoulder.


End file.
